A connecting moment
by Gabesgurl
Summary: A one shot! Order of the Phoenix spoilers!! Harry reacts differently to the pensive scene. This is how a friendship is formed.


STOP READING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OOTP!  
  
Author: Hippy Flower  
Title: A Connecting moment  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Summary: SPOILERS!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!! OOTP SPOILERS!! There is that enough warning? I hope so! If you haven't read the book don't read this! Stop reading now! If not I can put more. Well I'll just get on with the story. I hope no one's done something like this yet.  
  
~~  
Harry stared at the scene unfolding in front of him in shock, his father was no better than Dudley and his friends! He watched as his mother stepped in, but after Snape called her a mudblood he lost her help.  
Harry felt himself getting angrier and angrier, he knew how it felt to be harassed for no reason. Snape had just been sitting there reading. He felt his anger and sadness and from somewhere a wish to help welling up inside of him, wanting to break out. He was so upset he didn't realize when he started glowing a strange colour. Kind of like a grayish purple.  
As Snape was once again turned upside down, Harry growled darkly, if he had been paying attention he would have felt the hand passing through his upper arm, as he faded from view.  
  
In the room, Severus Snape stared at the pensive in shock, "I'll be damned." He muttered, "that's how he did it." He sat down and waited.  
  
Harry in the meantime found himself flat on the ground. He was a little disoriented, but as he heard his father's voice say  
"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"  
Harry was on his feet, wand in hand. Practically glowing in his anger.  
"LEAVE..HIM...THE..HELL.ALONE!" He bellowed, enunciating every word.  
Everyone whipped around to look at who had said that and they all kind of froze. Severus fell to the ground and looked up, a boy stood there, he looked much like James, but his emerald eyes were glowing darkly, and he radiated power.  
"Why should we?" James said, though not sounding as sure of himself as he had before.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry hissed, and four wands ended up in his hand. "Because I have your wand." He said with a smirk. James, Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail all looked at each other and nodded.  
Suddenly as Harry's anger faded he realized that he was really touching wands, and talking with his future parents and friends. His mouth dropped open in horror, what the hell? He was in a pensive! You couldn't make changes in a pensive! He dropped the wands in shock and turned and ran, he didn't really know where he was running, so when he got near the dark forest he just stopped.  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the young Snape behind him. He was scowling but Harry could see a little thanks in his dark eyes.  
"You didn't have to help!" Snape said darkly.  
Harry nodded, "I know, I j-just, I know what it's like. I just couldn't help but help."  
Snape nodded, "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
That brought Harry back to his original thought, what the hell had happened. Suddenly he felt as if he were being stretched faaar out and then slammed back together. The same feeling that had he been paying attention before that had happened when he got there.  
"I.," He started fading, "promise you won't hate me?"  
Snape stared at him strangely, "I don't even know you.."  
"Promise!" Harry begged.  
Snape nodded.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself sitting on the floor in front of Snape's desk. He began to shake, what the hell had just happened? Someone's hand touched his shoulder softly. Turning, Harry looked into the dark eyes of his professor and instantly became worried.  
"Sir! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- please don't be mad! I didn't mean to go into your pensive!" He stumbled over the words. He was very surprised at what happened next. Snape helped him up.  
"Come on Harry, let me tell you what happened," Severus said in an almost gentle tone.  
Harry followed his professor wondering what the hell was going on. When they reached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Snape whispered something and it swung open and Snape ushered him in.  
When Harry was sitting on the couch and Snape across from him. Snape startled Harry further by saying.  
"You truly are a powerful person Harry Potter."  
Harry was staring at his professor with his mouth hanging open, "Sir?"  
"Let me explain," Snape said, trying to work out in his mind how to tell Harry what was going on, "when I was in school on a particularly bad day when I was being teased a boy showed up and got them to lay off. He ran off and I followed, the boy didn't tell me his name and disappeared. When you started school I knew it was you, but you hadn't made the trip back so I couldn't tell you. Also I had to keep up my image so I had to be horrible to you. Harry you went back in time today."  
"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, "How?"  
Severus smiled, "When witches or wizards loose control of their emotions their magick acts up. Today in the pensive you got so angry that your powers began to fluctuate, but since you were in a memory there was no where they could go..except in time...so it swung you back in time for a few moments, you came back when you calmed down and your powers restored themselves to a normal, non-destructive level."  
Harry sat there, "So I was really back in time when you were a kid?" He said slowly. Snape nodded. Harry thought about it before asking, "Why were they so mean to you? You weren't doing anything?"  
"Harry, you know as well as I, that bully's don't need a reason to pick on people." Severus's voice was a little pained.  
"A-Are you mad at me?" Harry asked, "Do you hate me? You promised you wouldn't!"  
"I don't hate you Harry." Severus said softly, "I never did."  
Harry smiled and simply leaned back on the couch. Enjoying a new- found friendship, and Harry grinned....who knows where friendships lead. ~~ OMG! Don't flame this! It's stupid! 


End file.
